I See a Diss Coming On
by jessj822
Summary: Boy drama, school drama, and another NEW GIRL! High School is going to be a piece of cake, maybe not. Massie and the PC are in it to win it, but when some mysterious,unforgetable things happen, and dejavu strikes again, can Massie ever get over it?
1. Chapter 1

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**6:45 A.M.**

**September 2****nd**

Massie Block woke up, head down on her pillow, sniffing in the smell of cucumber melon. She tore the blanket off of her and ran to her mirror. Her natural wavy hair stuck to the sides of her head. She ran to her bathroom and came out in a purple robe and fuzzy slippers, bathed and ready. She slid her way over to her Massequin and examined the outfit on it thoroughly. After three more examinations she took the outfit off carefully and put it on herself. Going to her mirror again, she examined her outfit on herself as her mother's voice filled the room.

"Massie, come downstairs for breakfast."

Massie sighed as she slipped on her turquoise Marc Jacob heels. Grabbing her pre-filled purse, she dropped her Juicy Edition iPhone inside and made her way down the luxurious staircase. Coming to a stop she clip clopped her way to the tiled kitchen and said hello to Inez.

"What would you like for breakfast Massie?"

"A low fat strawberry banana smoothie with a banana nut muffin on the side." Inez nodded cutting up the fruit. Ten minutes later a muffin and low fat drink was placed on the marble countertop. Massie smiled at the loyal maid/ cook and took her time eating. Isaac beeped the car. Massie rolled her eyes and she sipped the last of the fruity smoothie.

"Your mother wants to see you before you leave." Inez said taking the plate and cup over to the sink.

"Thanks Inez." Massie said sliding off the seat. Inez turned around and said,

"Have fun today." She smiled, showing her newly whitened teeth. Massie couldn't help but smile back, grabbing her purse.

Arriving at the oak door, she knocked twice and opened it not waiting for an answer. Massie spotted her mother's brown hair in a tight bun.

"Hi Mom, Inez said you wanted to talk to me before I left." Her mother swiveled around in her chair to face Massie.

"You look nice." Her mom noticed, Massie smiled a little, "don't get in any trouble! I want you on TIME and try your best." Massie nodded and applied a coat of Cookie Dough Glossip Girl, the smell enveloped her and she smiled a little bit more.

"Don't worry mom." Massie said, trying not to smudge her lips. As Massie turned to go outside,

"Have a good time." Kendra Blocked said to her only child. Massie turned her head around and smiled.

Sliding into the smooth, leathery seats of the Range Rover, Isaac looked into the rearview mirror and gave Massie a, What Took you so Long, look. Massie just shrugged, grinning as Isaac started up the car and made the smooth journey to Alicia's house.

Arriving at the big mansion Isaac beeped, annoyed at the disobedience to his rules. Alicia opened the door and slid in next to Massie.

"HEY!!" She screamed pulling Massie into a hug, the Angel perfume chocking her a little more than Alicia's skinny arms. Massie gave her a quick squeeze and Alicia finally let go. Massie coughed a little as Dylan came in.

"HEY!!!!!! How was the Caribbean?!!" Massie was waiting for this question.

"How'd you know I went to the Caribbean?" Dylan and Alicia looked at each other then rolled their eyes.

"That tan can NAWT be fake!" Alicia said poking Massie's newly tanned skin. Massie beamed.

"Let's wait 'till Kristen comes. Do NAWT tell her." Massie said eyeing Dylan, the person Kristen would sit next too.

Massie saw Kristen waiting at the steps of her apartment. When Kristen saw the Range Rover stop in front of her she waved goodbye to her Mom, who waited at the balcony of their apartment, and ran to the car. Sliding in, she took a full 360 of the car then said,

"Where's Claire?" Massie just sighed; disappointed that Kristen would care more about the newest member than the Alpha.

"She's at Ewlando saying goodbye. She boarded the plane at 6. She should be back half an hour late." Massie said examining her new French Tip. Kristen rolled her eyes, knowing she had not noticed something about Massie. She examined her closely but secretly.

"Nice gloss, what type?" Kristen said, not being able to pinpoint the thing Massie wanted. Massie rolled her eyes angrily.

"Kristen Gregory, how can you NAWT see this Bee-yoo-tiful, can NAWT be faked even by a makeup artist professional, TAN?!!" Massie said irritated. Kristen looked surprised, then confused as she looked over Massie one more time.

"Sorry." Kristen mumbled getting comfortable in the Range Rover. Dylan looked at Kristen sympathetically then turned her attention to Massie.

"So, how WAS IT?!" Dylan asked a hint of jealousy in her voice. The Range Rover came to a smooth halt.

"That story will have to wait." Massie said opening the car door, stepping onto the newly cut grass of Westchester High School.


	2. Chapter 2

**Westchester High School**

**Front Lawn**

**7:45 A.M.**

**September 2**

"Rate me." The PC's fearless Alpha commanded. All the members, except for Claire, attentively watched Massie do a 360, then another one. She stopped and jutted out her hip, placing her hand on it.

"9.8." Alicia said, Massie grimaced a little, hoping for a ten.

"9.9." Dylan said, trying to suck up more than Alicia, Alicia gave her a glare.

"9.8." Kristen said. Massie frowned a little, and then quickly smiled.

"I LOVE the purple halter, Calvin Klein?" Alicia asked, testing her fashion knowledge. Massie nodded, trying to encourage more compliments.

"HAWT jeans, where FROM?!" Dylan asked eyeing them. Massie smiled,

"I got them at the Caribbean, handmade, just for ME!" Massie beamed, she LOVED showing off.

"A-doreee that BAG, Alice and Olivia? The gold clutch totally makes you look uber royal!" Alicia gushed. Massie smiled, turning her leg so that her shoe showed.

"Where'd you GET THOSE?!" Dylan screamed. Massie smiled, _the compliments keep on coming_, she thought to herself. She sighed, acting as if the compliments made her bored,

"They're special edition Marc Jacobs." The PC ooed and awed, even Kristen, as they took in her whole outfit.

"My turn!" Alicia said, trying to get compliments. Massie eyed her outfit, bottom up. She was wearing hot pink Juicy heels, mini jean skirt from Ralph, and a silver top from Ralph Lauren too. She had a white Marc Jacobs Hobo bag.

"9.6." Massie said, flicking imaginary lint of her halter.

"9.5." Dylan said, looking around at the front lawn.

"9.6." Kristen said, agreeing with Massie. Alicia frowned a little as Dylan did a 360. She was wearing a lime green tank, with a white one beneath it. She had black leggings, and short brown uggs, her Coach was on her arm.

"Cute." Massie said, "9.6." Dylan frowned a little, getting the same score as Alicia.

"9.4." Alicia said eyeing her outfit one more time.

"9.5." Kristen said. Then she did a 360. Kristen was dressed a little sporty, Marc Eco sneakers with super skinny jeans, and a tight Juicy top, her LeSportSac swung on her arm.

"Sporty and cute, 9.6, totally reveals your true style." Massie smiled.

"9.5." Alicia and Dylan said at the same time. The school bell rang.

"C'mon girls. Let's go rule the high school."

Walking through the big oak doors, smelling the freshly painted walls, the smell of cheap perfumes mixing together almost made Massie puke. A couple of sophomores pushed past Massie. They turned behind when Massie cleared her throat.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Massie said giving them a glare. They looked her up and down and then the blonde one replied,

"Sorry." Massie gave them another glare, walking towards the direction where her locker was.

Rounding the corner, she saw him. He was talking to Josh, his blonde hair swaying, his jeans old and adorable! His backpack fell in front of a locker and then Josh, Cam, and Chris went to lockers around his. Massie breather in her perfume then walked as if she owned the hallway. She saw the numbers of the lockers in the corner of her eye. 194, 195, 196, 197… She stopped in front of Derrick and also in front of her locker. He turned and his blue eyes met her brown ones.

"Hi Derrick, I see we're going to be locker buddies." Massie said opening her locker. She placed her mirror inside, putting on a second coat of gloss before turning to him.

"I guess so." Derrick replied back giving her his irresistible grin. She couldn't help it; she smiled back like an idiot. Alicia's locker was right in-between Josh's and Chris', Kristen's was next to Chris', Dylan's was next to Kristen's, and a locker down from Josh's was Cam's. _I guess that's Claire's locker, who's next to me?_ Massie thought as she looked at the empty locker to her right. She shrugged and slammed the locker shut, signaling the rest of the PC to follow her into homeroom.

"See you in homeroom." Massie said flashing him _her_ irresistible smile. She walked away before Derrick could say anything. The girls followed her into homeroom as Derrick scrambled to get a seat near her. Massie took her usual seat in the back.

30 seconds before the bell rang, signaling 1st period, Miss Trinx needed to make an announcement. She cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up.

"Class, we have a new student, Alice please step in." A girl with long black hair and glasses stepped inside the classroom. _My locker partner's a LBR? Great._ 1st period bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Westchester High School**

**Room 207**

**7:50 A.M.**

**September 2****nd**

Massie stepped into first period two seconds before the late bell stopped ringing. Her Science teacher, Mr. Viola, gave her a stern look. She mouthed 2 seconds, and he went back to taking attendance. Massie smiled, walking slowly to the back of the room so that everyone could take in her marvelous outfit. Massie stopped at the seat, which allegedly belonged to her, and cast a shadow on the poor soul who sat in it.

"Move." Massie said sternly, giving her a glare. Alice looked up at Massie and went to sit in the seat next to her. Massie smiled victoriously, as Cam rushed in handing a late slip to Mr. Viola. He took it reluctantly, wanting to give detention, but then nodded, signaling Cam to sit down. Cam's eyes flickered towards Massie's then quickly went to look at Alice. He looked confused for a brief moment, and then stared at her until he got to his seat. Massie shot Cam a confused look, and then it turned to stern, trying to remind him about Claire. Cam caught Massie's stern look and looked back apologetically, as he went to sit in the seat next to her, his eyes still locked on the new girl.

When first period was almost over, Cam was still flickering his eyes towards Alice. Massie became furious.

"Why don't you just take a picture?" She said quietly, but stern enough for Cam to stop looking until the bell rang. Cam rushed out of Science, going to his second period. Massie gathered her books, while looking at Alice one more time. Her long black hair was in a side part to the left, and she was wearing skinny jeans, with tall brown Uggs. Her Abercrombie bag was old and white, and her Hollister shirt wasn't that appealing either. She was wearing a pretty scent, even if it was probably from Rite Aid, and her glasses were GUESS. Massie didn't know why Cam kept looking at Alice, she wasn't attractive at all. She was short, about 5'2" and was probably, barely, A cup. Alice quickly rushed out of the room, and Massie marched to second period frustrated.

**Sorry about the short chapter guys…**

**I just need to make a point and to describe Alice a little more, the 4****th**** chapter will be up in like a day…**

**THANKS!!**

**pce.**

**JJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Westchester High School**

**Cafeteria**

**11:00 A.M.**

**September 2****nd**

Massie swung open the cafeteria doors, walking towards the food line. Spotting some salad, Massie quickly swiped it before the LBR in front could and smiled angelically. She stepped towards the cashier and gave him her credit card. He marveled at it, wishing he could have one as he swiped it and gave it back to Massie's open hand. She stuffed it back in her gold clutch and walked away. She came to an abrupt stop, _what table deserves our worthiness?_ Massie chose a table in the corner, big enough to fit the PC and the boys. Walking towards it she set down her tray and searched the crowded cafeteria, waiting for the PC, and Derrick Harrington, to come in.

Dylan was the first to spot Massie; she grabbed her lunch and plopped down in the seat next to her.

"How was your first day of school so far?" Dylan asked taking a sip of her water.

"Ugh, that's EXACTLY what my mom is going to say at dinner." Massie said with a playful eye roll. Dylan laughed, choking back the water she drank earlier. Massie laughed as water came out of Dylan's nose, she was laughing so much she didn't even realize Kristen had arrived.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" One look at Dylan's water soaked nose and Kristen cracked up laughing. By then everyone in the cafeteria was staring at the table in the corner, longing and daydreaming to be one of them.

"That hurt SO MUCH!" Dylan screamed wiping her nose with her napkin. Then she took a bite of her Panini. Alicia came over to the table with Josh Hotz in tow.

"Hey guys." He said smiling.

"Hey Josh." Massie, Kristen, and Dylan said in the same monotone voice. Alicia gave them a stern look, and then sat down next to him. Massie heard the tiny ring of the bell, announcing another person coming. Massie snapped her head towards the door, hoping to see Derrick's wonderful hair and blue eyes. Instead, she saw Alice Triston, and Cam was surprisingly 5 feet behind her. Cam kept standing behind her, as if protecting her from an invisible person, and reluctantly left to go sit with Josh.

"Hey Cam." Everyone except Massie greeted, not noticing his strange behavior.

"Hello Cameron." Massie said eyeing him up and down. He looked down uncomfortably, opening his bag of chips. She stared until Derrick plopped down next to her.

"What's up girls, guys," He said nodding at each one, and then he faced Massie, "Block." He smiled, so did she, she loved that he gave her a special nickname. Sure, it may be her last name, but it's better than her first.

"Hey Derrick." Massie said back, shoving her fork into a piece of lettuce drenched in Caesar sauce. She looked at it ruefully, putting her fork down. Massie stood up with her tray, the eyes of the people sitting at the table following her. Massie walked towards the cashier, throwing away her salad in the process. She was almost there, when a black haired girl cut her off. Massie waited impatiently, tapping her foot loud. Alice turned around annoyed, and gave Massie a glare. Surprisingly it was strong and full of anger. Massie stopped and then watched Alice walk away. She was so stunned, that for a moment she forgot why she was there in the first place. Then the image of a 100 calorie piece of lettuce popped into her mind.

"One water bottle." Massie ordered, handing the cashier a 5 dollar bill. He handed her a water bottle and Massie walked back towards everyone else.

* * *

**Review plzzz!!!**

**Thanks for the reveiws already.... it's nice getting an e-mail saying I'm favorited....!!!! ^_^**

**3 you all!!!**

**J.J.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Westchester High School**

**Room 201**

**2:45 P.M.**

**September 2****nd**

Massie: uk Alice?

Alicia: dat new grl

Kristen: wat bout her

Massie: find info stat xplain houz

Alcia: ill get it, goin 2 office aftr skewl 2 get announcement job

Dylan: shes not pretty nuff 2 b in pc

Massie: I don't NEED 2 xplain! B lucky I AM!

Kristen: cd

Massie: cd???

Kristen: CALM DOWN! Teach, c ya lockerz

Massie turned to the blackboard, putting her phone back in her purse. The bell signaling the end of school couldn't have came any slower. It was painful and grueling but it finally rang and Massie rushed out of the classroom. Going to her locker, she saw Derrick coming out of his class. She stopped to marvel at his perfection, taking in every bit of it before going to her locker and putting in her combination. She opened it easily and stuffed her books inside.

"Who's that?" Derrick asked pointing at Massie's cousin, a hint of jealousy in his voice. Massie smiled as she replied,

"Just this guy I met."

"Oh." Derrick said, trying to size him up.

"My cousin you weirdo." Massie said playfully slamming her locker shut. "See you tomorrow Derrick." She called behind her as she turned the corner. Massie wasn't paying much attention and bumped into Alice, making her drop her books. Alice looked up at Massie, fear in her eyes, as if Massie would hit her. Massie bent down and helped her pick up her books.

"Here, sorry." Massie said handing Alice her advance placement Physics book. _A smarty I see. _Alice smiled reluctantly and rushed away, almost tripping in the process. Massie held back a laugh and let it escape when she was safely outside. Dylan and Kristen met her at the fountain, waiting for Alicia. Alicia came back with a big file in her hands, smiling deviously.

They piled into the Range Rover and arrived at the gravel driveway of the Block's in no time.

"Thanks Isaac." Everyone said as they climbed out of the car. Isaac tipped his hat.

"No problem girls." Massie opened the big wooden door and stepped into the foyer. She picked up Bean, and walked up the stairs. Arriving in her room, she put Bean safely on her bed and threw off her heels and tossed her purse onto the floor. Sitting gratefully on her bed, she patted it, signaling the others to join her. They ran across the iPad and jumped on Massie's thermapedic bed. Massie pushed her hand toward Alicia and Alicia placed in the big file. Opening it, they found a picture of Alice Triston. Then they found her school records and previous achievements, nothing connecting her to Cam.

"Alicia, do I look like a garbage man to you?"

"No." Alicia said hesitantly.

"Then why are you HANDING ME THIS CRAP?!" Massie said tossing the mess of papers at Alicia. It hit her right boob and Alicia hit Massie back playfully.

"Time to leave girls." Kendra's voice filled the iPad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Florida Airport**

**Gateway 6**

**6:00 A.M.**

**September 2****nd**

Claire rolled her eyes as she watched her dad pace back and forth. Something had gone wrong with their flight and Claire couldn't stand to see her dad like this. She turned away from him, watching the rain pour down on the big windows. Judi Lyons came back, a sorrowful look on her face. Claire looked at her hopefully, but she just shook her head no. She slumped back in her hard seat, the metal crushing her back.

"The storm is just too much Claire. We'll be able to go back home in 2 or 3 days. Besides, now you can stay with your friends!" Claire gave her a hurt look as she texted Massie. Claire called her and listened to the song Forever until it came to an abrupt stop, Massie's voice filling her ear.

"Hey it's Massie, leave a message!" Claire closed her phone, sighing as she pushed it in her pocket.

"Let's go before the storm gets any worse and we're stuck here." Judi said pushing her kids toward the exit. Claire ran through the rain and into the taxi car. She shook out her hair and pressed her nose against the window, watching as the palm trees swayed in the storm.

**That was just to show what happened to Claire. Sort of like a filler chapter…**

**J.J.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Westchester High School**

**Room 207**

**8:00 A.M.**

**September 3****rd**

"Hello class. Since everyone is here and we have an even number, we'll have no problem today. I will be giving you assigned partners for Science and you can't change them. These people will be your lab partners and partners for group projects. Now, Melissa and Chelsea, Lindsey and Sophie, Cam and Harold… Massie wasn't paying attention until she heard Mr. Viola say deadly words,

"Massie Block, you will be paired up with Alice Triston."

"What the Fu….dge." Massie corrected herself. She gave her a glare so strong it could have erupted a volcano. Alice didn't look too pleased either. Then, Mr. Viola got into the lesson of rocks. Massie didn't bother to pay attention. She just glared at his balding head, and wanted so dearly to get another partner. The bell rang and Massie waited until Alice left before rushing towards the big desk in the front of the classroom.

"Mr. Viola, I was wondering…"

"No Massie, Alice is your partner and that's that." Massie glared at his head again. She fixed her hat then walked away holding the strap of her Coach purse. Stepping into the long white hallway, she turned left and walked to 2nd period.

Massie: H8 Mr. V!

Kristen: wat happnd

Massie: u wuldnt no! ur in advncd science

Kristen: I hear STORIES! :[

Dylan: wat he do now

Massie: wat DOESN'T he do?! Made alice ma partner!

Alicia: in his class now… olivia's my partner!

Kristen: didnt she get nother nose job?

Massie: nd BOOB!

Alicia: HEY! We're STILL friends!

Massie: huh, Mr. Viola has a sense of humor?

Kristen: how?

Massie: he's trying to reproduce da movie of dumb and dumber!

Dylan: LOL!!!!!

Kristen: ROFL!!!!

Alicia: I guess he wants 2 reproduce mean grls 2

Massie: wow leesh, you seriously have 2 steal ma diss

Massie shut her phone, trying to block the painful memory of Alicia's FPC (faux PC). Massie shook her head, and then put her fingers to her temples.

"Massie." Massie tilted her head up, facing Miss Zayatz.

"Yes." Massie asked smiling.

"Answer the problem. Or do I need to get you some Tylenol?" Miss Zayatz scoffed. Massie looked at the dry erase board and did some mental math before answering,

"X equals 3." Miss Zayatz did the math quickly in her head before moving on to her next victim. Massie sighed, trying to relieve her stress. Derrick looked at her curiously before Miss Zayatz asked him to answer the question. _His face is so cute when he's confused._ Massie smiled as she looked down at her notebook.


	8. Chapter 8

**Westchester High School**

**Room 207**

**3:00 P.M.**

**September 3****rd**

Massie fixed her white pea coat before opening the door of Mr. Viola's room. She saw two surprised faces; one of them belonged to Alice Triston. Alice quickly whispered something to Mr. Viola and then she rushed out of the room.

"Yes Miss Block?" He asked looking down at his papers. She suddenly felt the heaviness of the Rolex watch in the nicely wrapped box.

"Here," She said plopping the box onto his desk. "I heard your birthday was coming up soon," recalling some useless information that she heard on her way to English that afternoon. He looked at Massie curiously then at the box. He undid the gold ribbon then opened it up. He stared at the Rolex watch for a while before looking back at Massie.

"This is a very generous gift."

"Yeah, enjoy." Massie gave him a small smile before walking to her locker. Turning the corner, she spotted Cam, alone. "Cam," She said, giving him a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around reluctantly, realizing the voice.

"Yeah."

"Let's talk." Massie waited for Cam to finish packing up before walking out the doors with him.

"What do you want to talk about?" He said clearing his throat. She gave him a _like you don't know _look and he sighed. "Can we do this later?"

"What, you need some privacy? Then come over." He looked around and then nodded.

**I am sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't put any chapters up soon :(**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Please review though…. :]**

**~JJ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**3:30 P.M.**

**September 3****rd**

"So, what did you want to talk about?"Cam asked taking a sip of his coke. He looked around for a place to put it, but couldn't find one.

"You know what I want to talk about." Massie commented, taking Cam's coke and putting it on the desk behind her.

"I don't like you Massie, shame on you for crushing on your best friend's boyfriend." Cam said playfully swinging his bangs out of his eyes. Massie smiled at Cam's poor flirtation skills. Her smile faded when she remembered what she invited him over for.

"Cam, why are you crushing on Alice?" Massie finally blurted. Cam's smiled turned into a confused frown.

"What?" He asked. "How could you ask if I'm crushing on a girl, no ask why I'm crushing on a girl when I just stated I was Claire's boyfriend."

"Well, that's the only explanation I can think of. You stare at her, and follow her. What is up with you?" Massie looked at him, his green and blue eyes flickered away for a moment then he looked at her.

"I can't tell you."

"What, why not?"

"It's not your business; it's not even my business."

"Ugh I think it's your business if you like someone."

"I don't like her, okay?" He started to get up.

"Stop." Massie said. He looked at her, and then sat back on the carpet. "Then, tell me why you stare and follow her?"

"I can't explain it." He said, mumbled and hesistantly.

"Well, do you know her?" Massie wanted to get some information tonight.

"Yeah, she's someone I met a long time ago."

"And, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Cam Fisher, you must be one of the worst liars in all of history. What happened." Massie asked more firmly.

"Don't tell Claire, but she was Nikki's best friend." When the words left Cam's mouth, Massie knew she couldn't tell Claire. Even if it meant Claire would stop being her friend.

"So, you met Alice at summer camp? And at summer camp, you became Alice's friend. And I'm still confused." Massie said frustrated.

"Let's just say something happened, that makes me feel responsible for her protection. Something," Cam said, stopping Massie before she could comment, "something, I can't tell you, or anybody else for that matter. Please, please don't go asking people how I know Alice. As far as I'm concerned, no one realized except you."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you should stop the body guard act, before Claire gets the wrong idea."

"I already did." Claire's airy voice filled the room.

"Claire." Massie and Cam said, looking at her surprised.

"I missed you so much." Cam said standing.

"Looks like you didn't miss me that much." Claire said eyeing Massie with the most hurt expression Massie could ever imagine. Massie was confused even more. Then she played the past few seconds in her head, as Claire, the jealous, jumping to conclusions girl. If it were Massie, in Claire's position, she would have jumped to conclusions to.

"Claire, it's not what it seems." Massie tried, but she knew it wouldn't work.

"Really? Then why would you tell Cam 'before Claire gets the wrong idea'." Suddenly it registered in Cam what Claire thought.

"Her, Claire, seriously." Cam said, trying his best.

"Why not her?" Claire said.

"Yeah, why not me?" Massie asked, hurt, but felt stupid. Claire glared at her.

"We're through." Claire said, and Massie could tell this hurt Claire more than it hurt Cam.

"Claire," Massie said, wanting Claire to realize she got it all wrong.

"We're through too." Claire was on the brink of tears that whole time, and she finally let one slip. She turned back, running to the guest house.

**Ooooohhhhhhh…. 0_o**

**What's going to happen? IDK!!!! Jkjk….. :P**

**Reviewwwwwww!!!!!**

**~JJ**


	10. Chapter 10

**Block Estate**

**Guest House**

**5:30 P.M.**

**September 3****rd**

Claire slammed the door shut behind her, blocking out her mother's reprimands. She slammed her bedroom door and jumped onto her bed. Clutching her pillow tightly she wept her heart out. _How could he do that? I wish I never had to be delayed. Could I have even stopped them? I hate Westchester. Why couldn't I have stayed in Orlando forever? Were they secretly dating behind my back for a long time? Have they been dating since the 7__th__ grade? _All these thoughts were running through Claire's head, but the loudest one was _How could Massie do this to me?_ Claire finally heard the light tap of her mom's hand to the fine wood door.

"Please mom, there's nothing you can do." Claire pleaded trying to suppress her mother's motherly instinct.

"I know sweetie, but it's good to vent. I read it in _The Idiot's Guide to Dealing with Teenagers_." Claire rolled her eyes, hating the fact that her mother relied on parenting books that start with _The Idiot's Guide to_… it just shows how desperate she is.

"Well mom, I am venting, venting with my tears." And so another round began. She cried and cried until finally my mother's cleaning instinct came intact.

"Are you crying on your pillow Claire?"

"No mom, I'm crying on the computer!" Claire said a little too aggressively.

"Well, make sure you use your towel instead. We don't want you sleeping on a soaked pillow." Claire heard the soft taps of her mother's footsteps. _I just wish I could get some sleep._ Just like Claire had thought, sleep didn't come easily that night. She cried and sobbed until they finally died down. Then, when she tried to sleep, another burst of tears arrived because she let her mind wander to what happened. Claire heard a loud beeping. She stuck her hand out, groping for her cell phone in the dark. She finally felt a vibrating lump and brought it to her face. There was one new text message. _Please let it either be from my Orlando friends or Layne_. Claire prayed this over and over put let it drop when she noticed the name said Cam 33333. _Mental Note: take away the hearts_. Claire took a deep breath before opening the text message.

Cam: Claire, PLEASE try 2 understand. PLEASE!!! least reply back so tht I knew u got da txt

~R0Ck oN~

Claire stared at the text message, reading it over and over again. _I ended our relationship. I ended the first relationship I had. I broke up with the guy I loved._ One of these thoughts alone could have brought tears, but all three together brought her into a crying frenzy. _I have to reply back, to let him sleep. Why should he sleep when I can't?_ Claire shut her phone and put it on SILENT ALL. If I have any text messages from Cam or Massie or even the PC I will not even look at it. Claire huffed triumphantly as she tried to go to sleep.

Claire woke up in a daze, wondering if yesterday was a dream or not. Claire was wishing she was in a random bed in a random Orlando Hotel, about to wake up to the sound of her brother's mumbling and moaning, and to her mom's blow dryer, and her dad on his cell phone, she almost believe it. Instead she woke up to a quiet house. That scenario she played out in her mind was yesterday morning. Good old yesterday morning, the morning when she wasn't heartbroken and still had a boyfriend and the PC.

Claire looked at her alarm clock. The bright red lines made out the numbers 5 and 30. Claire stared at the alarm clock until it became a blur. She scrambled out of her bed, slipping into the slippers she got from her friends, her real friends, friends who wouldn't cheat on her boyfriend. She waited and waited for the waterworks, but they never came. _I must have cried out all my tears._ Claire thought in amazement. She went to her mirror, to see the damage done that night. Her eyes were red and puffy, and to top it off, she had big dark bags. Her hair was a mess, and so was her face. Dried up tears were splattered all over. She put her hands to her face, shaking her head left to right. Then she scuffled over to the bathroom, and took the longest shower she could. In reality, the shower lasted 1 hour. She breathed in the steam, trying to unclog her nose. She breathed out, and opened the door. After getting dressed, she looked at the alarm clock. 6:30 A.M.

"Ugh, I still have 30 more minutes before everyone wakes up." She tilted her head back, letting out a moan. "Maybe a walk will do me some good, some nice fresh air. Yeah, a walk." Claire nodded in agreement to herself. _I must really be bored, because talking to myself isn't usually a pastime._ Claire stuffed herself into her winter coat and opened the door. She walked around the guest house and headed for the forest. When she got a couple feet in, she heard light tapping. Claire looked around her, trying to find out where the noise came from. The farther she walked into the woods, the louder it got. Suddenly, she spotted him. He had dark brown hair that was short and lightly spiked. His skin was better tanned than Massie's and he had the face of an angel, a hot, hot angel. Claire stared in amazement, as he kicked the soccer ball at the tree, and then retrieved it. The process restarted again. _What did that tree do to deserve such great notice from him?_ Claire thought as she leaned to her left. Mistaking air for a tree she fell over, screaming in the process. The boy turned to find Claire on the ground. He looked surprised as he ran towards her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. _He has a British accent too?_ Claire just stared amazed, nodding. "Are you sure?" He asked giving her a grin. She almost collapsed. _He is too perfect!_ She stared at his shining, straight teeth. Suddenly she realized how stupid she must look. She mustered up a smile and said,

"Hi, I'm Claire."

"I'm Tom Whinston." He said smiling again. She was ready for this one, but the effect was still as bad.

"Did you just move here?" She asked.

"Yes. I actually just got in last night."

"Wow, that's interesting." Claire said nodding. She got up and realized he was tall and muscular. But a good size muscular, he was thin and totally handsome. "You're from England right?"

"Yes. Is my accent that obvious?" He asked laughing.

"Just a tad." She said laughing too.

"Well, I'll be going to Westchester High School today."

"Me too! Are you a freshman?" She asked hoping with all her heart.

"Actually yes I am. Are you?" She thought she heard a hint of hope in his voice.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll keep a look out for you."

"Same here. Bye."

"Good bye." Tom said, as Claire turned around and walked back to the guesthouse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Westchester High School**

**Room 207**

**8:00**

**September 4****th**

Massie sat in the back, texting her friends as Mr. Viola droned on and on about the oncoming project.

Massie: soo bored

Alicia: totally!

Dylan: god im starving!

Kristen: did something happen 2 claire

Massie: we got in a fight

Dylan: :O spilllllll

Alicia: totally!!!! Gossip pointssssss

Massie: she saw me nd cam in ma room

Alicia: ehmahgawd he was over?

Kristen: Massie how culd u do tht 2 her

Massie: xcuse moi Kris? Me do tht 2 her she threw herself outta da clique

Dylan: ehmahgawd x muchooo

Alicia: seriouslyyy y wuld any1 do tht

Massie: she was totally pissed me even tho it was 4 skewl

Kristen: watev mass

Massie: gawd kris its not like I had sex wit him

Massie: I didn't even kiss or anything we were like 5 ft away from each otha

Alicia: yeah kris ur actin like Claire is da 1 who is alpha

Dylan: totally all uve been tlkin bout is Claire this, where is she

Kristen: sry tht I have feelings 4 people otha than myself nd a stupid alpha!

Alicia: wats her prob

Dylan: idk teach bi

Massie: same

Massie thought about the ride to school. How in the morning Claire forced her mom to drive her. _She'll get over it, right?_

"Massie, go sit next to Alice," Mr. Viola commanded.

"Nice watch Mr. Viola." Massie said raising her eyebrows.

"Please." Mr. Viola asked, Massie just rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse.

"Hi." Massie said dropping into the desk in front of Alice's.

"Hi."

"So, what's the project on?" Massie asked, looking at her manicure.

"You weren't paying attention?" Alice said, giving Massie an annoyed look.

"You were?" Massie said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, we're supposed to collect rocks and categorize them. I was thinking about doing diagrams."

"Great, what time should I come over?" Massie asked, Alice suddenly got a panicked expression.

"Um, I have no rocks near my house. Maybe we should go to yours." Alice said, biting her lip.

"Uh, sure. I have a forest near my house. Meet me at the fountain after school today." Alice breathed a sigh of relief as Massie picked up her bag and walked towards second period.


	12. Chapter 12

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**3:30 P.M.**

**September 4****th**

Massie rolled her eyes as Alice walked up the stairs, examining the chandelier.

"Just take a picture." Massie said impatiently. Alice looked hurt as she walked up the rest of the stairs. "This is my room." Massie said opening her door. She walked in and dropped her purse on her desk. She slipped out of her Alice and Olivia flats and walked across the plush carpet. "Are you just going to stand there the whole time?" Alice looked at the floor before walking in and closing the door behind her. Alice's eyes went wide as she saw the big case of lip gloss.

"What's that?"

"Lip gloss." Massie answered smugly.

"You have so much."

"That's because I get one every day."

"You have a lot of scarves." Alice said, feeling the fabric of one.

"I've had my fashion obsessions. Like those were for my obsession with scarves as belts, those broaches over there were a big fad. I was such a fashionable child." Massie said, touching one of the broaches.

"I can see that." Alice said, stepping over Bean's doggie bed. "You have a dog? So do I, we should have a play date someday." Alice said, as if Massie would ever let Bean play with a second class dog.

"Yeah, I'll call you about it. So, about the project," Massie said, motioning Alice to sit on the chair next to her. "What are we going to do?" Massie opened a new word document on her Mac.

"Um, we will draw diagrams of rocks, categorize them, and put it all on one poster." Massie typed this as quickly as she could and then saved the file as: ROCK PROJECT

"Now what? You want to go home?" Massie asked. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Massie said happy for the distraction.

"Hey umm," Claire stared at Alice, sizing her up. Claire just looked at Massie then ran downstairs.

"Who was that?" Alice asked looking at Massie. Massie flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"That, that's just some girl who jumps to conclusions."

**Ohhhhh harsh Mass…. :P**

**Kk, sooo REVIEW!!!!!!!! Plzzzzzzzzzzzz….**

**:]**

**~J.J.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Westchester High School**

**Cafeteria**

**11:00 A.M.**

**September 5****th**

Massie sat down with her croissant and strawberry guava Fuze.

"Hey Massie, I'm so glad it's Friday!" Dylan said, sitting down in the seat next to Massie.

"I know; the first week of high school is over!" Massie said laughing. She took a big gulp of her Fuze. "Oh crap."

"What happened?" Dylan said wiping the mustard off her face.

"I spilt Fuze on my Northface."

"Don't worry, it'll dry."

"I know, ew! How can you eat a hotdog?" Massie said, as she stared disgustingly at Dylan's mustard soaked hotdog.

"It's like the favorite food of America."

"I like to name myself as a European." Massie said giggling.

"Hola girlies!" Alicia said sitting down next to Massie. "Massie, you got Fuze on your jacket."

"I know." Massie said taking another sip of Fuze.

"What is with you and that Fuze?" Kristen asked putting her tray of food on the table.

"It is like uber tasty and so healthy! I love it! I declare it my drink!" Massie said, smiling devilishly.

"Ugh." Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia said together.

"What?" Massie asked picking a little piece of her croissant and putting it in her mouth.

"Just kidding!" Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia said bursting out laughing.

"What?" Massie asked watching her three best friends laugh at an inside joke she didn't know about.

"It's just an inside joke." Dylan said taking another bite of her hotdog.

"You guys know how much your inside jokes lower my self esteem." Massie said adding a small smile, even though she smiled it did hurt Massie a lot.

"Yeah, like your self esteem isn't so high that it can be lowered." Alicia said rolling her eyes.

"You know, there is a known fact that girls with a high self esteem have a higher chance of being depressed." Kristen said opening her vitamin water.

"Are you depressed Massie?" Dylan asked with fake concern.

"Totally, I think I'm going to go cut myself with my diamond bracelet." Massie said, getting the whole table to laugh.

"What are you girls laughing about?" Josh asked sitting down while Cam sat down quietly.

"Just something I said, I have that funny charm to me." Massie said smiling with a twinkle in her eye. "Right Cam?" Massie said raising her eyebrows.

"Um, yeah." Cam said ignoring Massie's raised eyebrows. He looked around the cafeteria for Claire. "Who's that?!" Cam said pounding his fist onto the table.

"I don't see anyone?" Massie said as Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen sat a little straighter trying to see who was with Claire.

"Ehmah-hot." Dylan whispered shocked.

"Who," Alicia said.

"Is," Kristen said.

"THAT?!" Dylan finished opening her mouth a little.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Massie said lifting her head a little. Then she spotted him, a total HART. He had the perfect hair, the nicest body, and a smile that was whiter and straighter than Massie. She let her jaw drop a little but quickly snapped it back into place. "Dibs." Massie said quickly and sternly. She raised her eyebrows challenging the rest of the PC to refuse.

"Well looks like Alice didn't hear what you just said." Alicia said pointing her chin across the cafeteria. Massie snapped her head towards where Alicia was pointing. She saw Alice, Claire, and her soul mate sitting at the same table laughing.

"Well welcome committee, I think that we should welcome our new Westchester High School member." Massie said smiling deviously. No one argued with that and the PC stood up and trotted across the cafeteria towards Massie's future boyfriend.

"Hi, I'm Massie Block. You must be the new member of Westchester High School. Welcome." Massie said so convincingly that she almost believed it.

"Well ello I'm Tom Whinston." He said. Massie almost fainted hearing his British accent.

"I'm Alicia." Alicia said stepping out from behind Massie. Massie could see Tom widen his eyes a little as Alicia stuck out her hand. He shook it and then Massie had to elbow Alicia to back away.

"I'm Dylan." Dylan said stepping towards Tom. He smiled at her.

"And this is Kristen." Massie said annoyingly. Kristen gave Massie a dirty look as she stepped forward to welcome Tom.

"I just wanted to welcome you and to let you know that you can always come to me if you have any questions." Massie smiled her sweetest smile at him.

"Well thanks for the offer but I have Claire and Alice to show me around. Massie gave Alice and Claire a glare.

"Right." Massie said putting on a fake smile. She turned around and the PC followed as they walked towards their table in the back. "Who do they think they are? I called dibs!"

"Yeah, because they could totally hear you from across the cafeteria," Kristen said with an eyeroll.

_ What is with Kristen lately? It's as if she favors Claire over ME! We've been friends since, like, forever! _Massie thought as she watched Kristen look over at Claire and Alice. _Claire is so going down._


	14. Back Cover

**Massie Block: **Massie has just entered high school with an outfit that could make Calvin Klein jealous. She thinks that her life is at a high point, until she learns a secret about the new girl. Can she keep a secret that big? Is she going to break a promise to save a life? Can Massie hold it together as her friend's life falls apart? And to top it off, some people break some of their promises and déjàvu is even bitchier than karma.

**Dylan Marvil: **After the unforgettable eighth grade, Dylan made a promise to Massie that she would stop seeing Derrick. She has been keeping that promise so far. Will a tough teacher and a hard project push Dylan to the limit? As Dylan's friend life falls apart, her home life is on the rocks. Can Dylan keep being Massie's beta after being told she's a triple B 24/7 by her so called BFFL?

**Alicia Rivera: **Alicia decides that this year will be different. She will not be known as the Beta with the big boobs. She will be known as the alpha who brought down the mega bitch, with big boobs. Can this be accomplished? You will be surprised to see who she gets help from. Alicia Rivera A.K.A Massie's #1 Rival.

**Kristen Gregory: **As everyone else in Kristen's freshman class flirt with the new boys and try to get into senior parties, Kristen sits at home studying advanced calculus until the next millennium. She hates her protective mother and her hard core study sessions. She wants to live on the adventurous side of life. When a junior starts etching towards Kristen in AP Calc, will she make the wrong choices? Or will she stay innocent?

**Claire Lyons: **After all the boy drama, Claire and Cam are together forever. Until she gets back to find that he cheated on her with her best friend, or did he? Can Claire get her facts straight before she makes the wrong decision at the wrong time? When a new boy steps into her life, will she accept him or push him away to make room for an ongoing relationship that hasn't been too good. And does she sense a little protectiveness arising?

**The Clique… the only thing harder than getting in is staying in.**


End file.
